The Dating Game
by tatalol
Summary: Your favorite couples are being tested to see which couple is the best. It's sort of like the newly wed game. Includes Percabeth, Thalico, Liper, Jeyna, Jover, and Frazel. Newly edited.
1. Day 1

**AN: So, I've decided to repost all of my chapters of The Dating Game to fix some grammatical errors, typos, punctuation errors, and inconsistencies. At the end I will post the results to my mini game (which I described later in the story). I will not be improving the plotline, even though I see some ways that I could, because that would be changing the story that I wrote a while ago and I don't want to do that. Though I do see at this current time that Piper and Jason will most probably stay together, Nico likes Percy, Thalia is likely to remain a hunter, and Leo has a thing for Calypso.**

Host: Hello to all of those Percabeth, Peo, Jeyna, Frazel, Jover and/or Thalico fans out there. This is the dating game where we will find out once and for all who knows who the best. Let's meet our couples! We have:

Percabeth: Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase

Peo: Piper Mclean and Leo Valdez

Jeyna: Jason Grace and Reyna

Frazel: Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque

Jover: Juniper and Grover Underwood

Thalico: Thalia Grace and Nicholas Di Angelo

All right folks the ladies and the gentleman have been separated and the first question I am going to ask is about nicknames.

Q- What do you call them and what do they call you?

Percy: What a stupid question! Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain.  
>Leo: I'm with Water Boy here, this is dumb. I am the creator of nicknames.<p>

Percy: Oh ya? Is that why my _oh so genius_ nickname is Water Boy?

Leo: Hey I didn't have a lot to work with Seaweed Brain and Kelp Head were already taken. Anyway it's Beauty Queen and Valdez.

Jason: It depends is she in a good mood or a bad mood? Because I call her Rey unless she's in a bad mood at which time I call her Reyna, but if she is happy I'm Jase if she is angry I am Jason Grace. Que the thunder.

Frank: Umm…Uh…well…come on we started going out like yesterday!

Host: It doesn't matter Percy and Annabeth had nicknames the day they met.

Frank: Umm… tunnel… finder and-uh- shape… shifter. Yea, I could learn to love those.

Grover: Juniper and Grover

Frank: Wait we could use our actual names? I want a do over. I want a do over!

Host: Sorry there are no do overs.

Nico: First off I have been biding my time to say this MY NAME IS NICO NOT NICHOLAS CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND YOU WITH BE TAKING AN ON WANTED SWIM IN THE LETHE! Oh and we are Thals and Death Boy.

Host: And now for the ladies. I am sure Annabeth will start us off with a splash am I right?

Annabeth: This stupid question is an insult to my genius! Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl.

Host: (mumbles) And I was wrong.

Piper: Valdez and Beauty Queen- no matter how many times I tell him not to call me that.

Reyna: Praetor.

Host: Reyna darling I think you have misunderstood the question.

Reyna: I have not! We are both praetors!

Hazel: Pass.

Juniper: Oh my turn? Grover and Juniper. But I think I'm going to start calling him the lord of the wild. He he.

Thalia: Thals and Death Boy. But maybe I should call him Nicholas.

Nico: Hey! The host said you couldn't hear our answers!

Thalia: I didn't! I heard the introduction Death Boy! Anyway how can you hear my answer?

Nico: Death Boy isn't here right now please leave a message after the beep.

Thalia: There was no beep.

Nico: Then there's no message.

Host: All right these are our current results Team:

Percabeth: 2 points

Peo: 2 points

Jeyna: 0 points

Frazel: 0 points

Jover: 2 points

Thalico: 2 points

**Authors note: If you want me to continue writing this please vote yes in the review. Also vote on your favorite couple and put some ideas for future questions. I don't need a lot of reviews but I need these. Please and thank you!**


	2. Day 2

**AN: First I would like to give huge thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed my story. ****In addition on day four of this game show the first elimination will take place so remember to vote for your favorite couple in the reviews because your vote might save them! ****Today's question was sent in a review so remember to send in questions you want asked! **

Host: Well it is day two and time for the real games to begin. Today's question has two parts; you get one point per correct answer. Today the boys will answer and tomorrow the girls will answer. ay four is elimination day. Remember to vote if you want your favorite couple to be saved.

Now let's begin!

Q. What is your girlfriend/boyfriends favorite artist (as in musical artist) and song.

Percy: Oh I know this one! Annabeth likes Ode to Joy by: Beethoven

Annabeth: Correct answer. Wrong pronunciation. You are such a Seaweed Brain!

Host: Alright Percy very good. Just out of curiosity how did you know this?

Percy: Oh um… I went into her cabin one day to ask her something and this song was playing and I guess I made a face because Annabeth's half brother Malcolm said "Hey don't look at me! Your girlfriend picked this" so I took a hint.

Annabeth: (punches Percy's arm) What do you mean _don't look at me_ it's a good song! All of the Athena kids love it.

Percy: (rubs arm) Sure Wise Girl keep telling yourself that.

(Annabeth raises her fist)

Host: Okay to prevent further…punching we now go to Leo!

Annabeth: Percy…

Host: Please Leo!

Leo: Right-uh- Piper likes Dancing Queen by ABBA.

Piper: Yes I do! Wait how did you know that?

Leo: I'm torn. I'd like to say something cool and romantic like _I know you so well _but the truth is that I was looking at your ipod a few weeks ago and it was the only song on it that I remembered.

Piper: Where did you get my ipod!

Host: More angry girls…okay Jason for the love of everything good…SPEAK NOW!

Jason: Reyna doesn't like music.

Reyna: I do so like music Jason Grace!

Host: (through gritted teeth) Not helping, Jason.

Jason: Oh did you guys hear that she just proved my previous theory. She is mad and she called me Jason Grace!

Reyna: I am not mad! And let me tell you something you little-

Host: Okay! Um… so Rey may I call you Rey?

Reyna: No!

Host: So Rey what _is_ your favorite song?

Reyna: It's um… uh its… well err uh… can I have a hint?

Jason: (whispers) I should have picked Piper

Reyna: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Jason: I was kidding!

Leo: To bad! She's my girlfriend!

Jason: I was kidding!

Host: Alright, lot's of tension here. Take it away, Grover!

Grover: Adele! Juniper likes Adele.

Host: Which song?

Grover: Something in the deep?

Host: Rolling in the Deep?

Grover: Uh…sure?

Juniper: No I like Someone Like You!

Grover: Someone like me? What is wrong with me?!

Percy: Um… Grover-

Grover: Because if I'm not good enough for you then I don't know what is!

Percy: Grover-

Grover: And another thing…

Percy: Grover it's the song title!

Grover: …I- uh- love… you?

Juniper: Yea yea yea

Host: Thank you Grover, very helpful. Frank?

Frank: Hazel likes One direction… I just don't see it… umm and the song is something about being pretty? I think?

Hazel: Close. My favorite song is Little Things you were talking about What Makes You Beautiful.

Frank: Well I don't see the difference!

Hazel: That's because you have. Never. Heard. Either. Song!

Nico: Green Day! Thalia likes Green Day!

Thalia: And my favorite song is?

Nico: 21 Guns

Thalia: Yay! Correct!

Host: Oh thank the gods, Nico. That's it for today! Our current scores are:

Percabeth: 4

Peo: 4

Jeyna: 2

Frazel: 1

Jover: 2

Thalico: 4

Remember to vote of you may lose your favorite couple!

**AN: Thanks to everyone for reading and double thanks to those who reviewed. Please vote and send in questions you want asked!**


	3. Day 3

**AN: So this is Day 3...**

Host: Hello and welcome to The Dating Game day three. Today, we will take the girls answers for the favorite song/ artist question. Okay let's begin- oh and lets try to not end this one with a fight backstage. Annabeth?

Annabeth: Wake up call. Maroon 5

Percy: Correct.

Host: Wonderful let's keep calm. Piper?

Piper: I'm bringing Home a Baby Bumble Bee

Host: No way! I love that song! Iiiii'mmm bringing home a baby bumble bee

Leo: Won't my mommy be so proud of me

Host: I'm bringing home a baby bumble bee

Leo: Ouch it stung me

Host: I'm smashing-

Reyna: My turn!

Host: aww… I mean yes, yes of course go on.

Nico: Piper didn't say who the song was by.

Host: Oh well…

Nico: Not fair!

Host: Fine then. Only one point for you.

Leo: Nice job, Beauty Queen.

Piper: Do you know who wrote it? Don't talk, Valdez.

Leo: Yes ma'am

Host: Deep breaths everyone.

Reyna: MY TURN!

Host: Yes of course

Reyna: Lights by Ellie

Host: Ellie who?

Reyna: How should I know?

Jason: Are you kidding me? I just told you- like- 3 minutes ago!

Host: You told her. Disqualified. 0 points for you.

Reyna: NO!

Host: Hazel your turn.

Reyna: How dare you? I outta-

Host: Hazel now please!

Hazel: Baby by Justin Bieber

Frank: What! You _know_ I hate that song

Hazel: Oh you mean just like you _knew_ what song I liked?

Frank: We are going to lose because of you!

Host: Asprin? Anyone have an asprin?

Juniper: Jason Maraz I'm yours

Grover: What? I thought you were all mine. Now you have a thing for Jason Maraz?

Juniper: No silly that's the song and artist you like, remember?

Grover: Oh right.

Host Thalia your turn

Nico: Yah Thalia your turn

Thalia: Shut up

Nico: Yes boss!

Thalia: umm… Dark Side by Kelly (snaps fingers) Kelly (snaps fingers) Clarkson!

Percy: Manly

Nico: Did you have to say it so loud?

Thalia: You're right. Let's just lose on purpose. Don't know why I didn't think of that.

Host: Okay this is where we stand:

Percabeth- 6

Peo: 5

Jeyna- 2

Frazel- 1

Jover- 4

Thalico- 6

Host: Remember to vote or your favorite couple may very well be gone tomorrow. As of today you can also vote for your least favorite. A point will be added to your favorite team and subtracted from your least favorite team. The team with the least number of points gets eliminated.

**Authors Note: Please vote or I can't make the next chapter. Also, send in questions you want asked on one day the boys will answer then the girls then their will be an elimination and so on until only one couple remains and I will continue to add and subtract points as you guys vote. Please and thank you.**


	4. Day 4

**AN: So this is a VERY short chapter as will be all the results chapters, but I tried to lengthen it a little.**

Host: Okay so lets skip the giberjaber and get right to it. The first couple safe is

Percabeth with 10 points.

Percy: Yes!

Annabeth: Phew

Leo: This is an outrage I demand a recount!

Host: (Smiling and talking through his teeth) Shut up Leo you're embarrassing yourself. Any way the next couple safe is Thalico with 8 points.

Thalia: Ha and ha. Take _that_ Kelp Head!

Nico: (under his breath) Be polite.

Thalia: Oh yes what I meant to say was um… how wonderful that we are both in… now.

Host: Oh yes Thalia, so sweet as always.

Thalia: What is that supposed to mean?

Host: The next couple safe is Jover with 4 points.

Juniper: Yay!

Nico: Um am I the only one who's noticed that Grover isn't here?

Percy: Urgent Lord of the Wild business.

Host: The next two couples safe are tied.

Piper: Please Please

Leo: Don't worry…we can't lose.

Frank: It has to be us right? Right? Hazel tell me I'm right!

Hazel: Shhh

Reyna: Just get on with it!

Jason: (mumbles something while looking up at the ceiling)

Host: Peo and Jeyna with three points each.

Piper: Oh thank the gods.

Leo: I told you there was no need to worry.

Reyna: I knew it.

Jason: We're in? We're in!

Host: That means Frazel is…regrettably… out.

Frank: NO!

Hazel: Shh Frank your embarrassing us

Frank: Recount! We should be in! We're great! Tell them Hazel!

Hazel: I'm just gonna go now.

Host: And don't come back! JK. Well that's our show everybody. See you tomorrow!

**AN: Okay that's it until next time. ;) **


	5. Day 5

**AN: Day 5... That's pretty much it.**

Host: Hello and welcome to day 5 of The Dating Game. So, today the guys will say the girls favorite colors. They can not hear us right now so I will tell you what they said their favorite colors actually are.

Annabeth: Gray

Piper: Blue

Juniper: Green

Reyna: Red

Thalia: Silver

(The couples enter the room and sit down).

Host: Okay lets begin… uh- Percy!

Percy: Here! I mean-uh- what?

Host: Annabeth's favorite color? Today preferably.

Percy: Oh yea. Gray. Just like her beautiful eyes.

Annabeth: Awww

Reyna: Way to be a kiss a-

Host: Ok . Reyna we're on national television so… language. Jason, what is Reyna's favorite color?

Jason: It's uh… red? Or green? Or black? Or white? Or-

Host: One color Jason. Pick just one color!

Jason: Red?

Host: You don't sound sure.

Reyna: You're confusing him.

Jason: Red. It's red. I think.

Reyna: Yes it's red. Can I go home now.

Host: Yes please!

Piper: Can Leo answer now? Please.

Host: Yea sure. Lelo take it away.

Leo: It's Leo _not _Lelo.

Host: Sure whatever gets you to sleep at night.

Leo: Are you kidding me? We were just singing the bumble bee song together and now it's like I mean nothing to you?

Host: The color Lelo

Leo: It's Leo and blue.

Host: Aww Lelo's feeling blue?

Leo: (Standing) Okay that's it!

Piper: Nico, Grover, somebody answer. Leo sit!

Nico: Silver (at the same time) Grover: Green

Host: One at a time

Nico/ Grover: Sgriveen!

Host: Nico go!

Nico: Silver

Host: Grover go!

Grover: Green

Host: Thank you. Okay so I won't announce any score until the next results show. Until next time: Bye!

**AN: Okay so: review or vote. Please and thank you!**


	6. Day 6

**AN: Hello one and all! Okay so quick note the second to last chapter is going to work a little differently than the others by request of Cupcake girl282, the question asked will be about the two remaining couples anniversary date. After the couples describe their dates, your votes from that moment on will determine who wins. Until then we go on as usual boys answer, girls answer, and elimination. So, this is the girls answer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and voted!**

Host: Ok…so uh… I need to be somewhere later today so this is going to have to be a quick show.

Nico: Don't we have a scheduled time slot we have to fill?

Host: I am very aware of that. Thank you Nicolas.

Percy: Where do you have to go?

Annabeth: Percy, it isn't nice to ask about peoples personal lives.

Host: No time for jiberjaber!

Percy: Sorry I was just asking…

Host: I said no jiberjaber! Today the girls will tell us the boy's favorite colors. Annabeth go!

Annabeth: Blue duh

Host: We don't need the sarcasm dear, just the answer would have been fine.

Annabeth: Sorry?

Host: Thalia, take it away.

Thalia: Jeez dude you need to calm down.

Host: Thalia. Answer. Now.

Thalia: Whatever. Black.

Frank: What?! Black isn't even a color! And you people had the nerve to kick me out? I'm great!

Host: Who let him on the lot?

Frank: And I'll tell you another thing-

Host: Security!

Frank: (as he is being dragged away by security) No! I'm not done talking to you!

Host: Yes but we're done talking to you. Okay people, we need to make up for lost time. Piper go!

Piper: Right it's uh…

Host: Today, dear.

Piper: I can't think with you pressuring me.

Host: Or maybe you can't think period.

Leo: Hey don't talk to her like that!

Host: Stuff it Lelo

Jason: Here we go again.

Leo: My name is Leo!

Piper: Pink!

Percy: Pink?

Leo: It's a pretty color!

Jason: No comment.

Host: If you have no comment there is no need to say no comment! Juniper go now!

Juniper: Oh yes it's-

Host: Hurry Juniper!

Juniper: Okay it's-

Host: Spit it out!

Juniper: Your making me nervous!

Host: Okay Juniper. No pressure, but FOR THE LOVE OF _ALL _THAT IS GOOD IN THIS WORLD, SPEAK NOW!

Juniper: Green

Nico: Shocker

Reyna: Blue! Oh sorry was it not my turn? I just wanted this to be over.

Host: Ok and that's our show! Every girl answered correctly, so congrats and all that. Gotta go bye!

**AN: So I don't really know why I made the host so rushed. Probably because I wrote this at 2 a.m. and I was rushed because I was supposed to be sleeping. Anywho, sorry for updating late. I had the chapter written, but I had no time to type it. I hope you liked it! Vote and review. Please and thank you!**


	7. Day 7

**AN: Ok well I don't really have that much to say here. Umm… this is a results show and so someone is being eliminated. And thanks to everyone who read, voted and/or reviewed this story. It means a lot.**

Host: Hello and welcome to the results show. I will be announcing the people that are in based on most points to least points, so without further ado, the first couple that will be here next week is… PERCABETH! With 13 points.

Percy: Yes hallalujah! Haha we beat you Thalia!

Annabeth: Percy have some manors!

Thalia: Oh please. He doesn't understand the concept of manors. Anyway I bet we're safe next.

Host: Don't be to cocky, Thalia.

Thalia: Are we not safe?

Host: Well isn't that the question?

Thalia: Just tell me!

Host: Yes Thalia, you and Nico are safe next with 11 points. (Mumbles) Way to suck all the fun out of it.

Thalia: Ha and ha!

Nico: Shh! Thalia your embarrassing yourself- and me- you're also embarrassing me.

Thalia: Na-ah

Jason: Um… who's safe next?

Reyna: Yes please do tell. I have places to go and people to see.

Host: Well now we have reached a problem because we have a three way tie for last. This means right now people need to vote for

Jeyna

Liper (**AN just found out it's Liper not Peo (But I like Peo better))**

Jover, before we can officially finish today's show.

**AN: Ok so please vote and then later today I will post who is out, but I need you votes to be able to do so. Please and thank you!**


	8. Day 7 part 2

**AN: Hello. Okay so this is a very, very, very short chapter where I will announce who is out. So read and review and vote, please.**

Host: Okay let's get right down to business. Last time we saved Percabeth and Thalico, so now we have Liper, Jover, and Jeyna. Annabeth who do you think is leaving us tonight.

Annabeth: It's- uh- actually ten in the morning.

Host: I'm sorry, Annabeth, you stuttered and we were unable to understand you. Percy?

Percy: I don't know what time it is.

Host: Who do you think is leaving us tonight?

Percy: Isn't that what you're supposed to tell us?

Host: I give up. The first couple still in is Liper with 9 points!

Leo: Oh thank the gods!

Piper: Phew I was worried it wouldn't be us.

Leo: Why wouldn't it be us?

Piper: I don't know I just thought…

Host: The next couple safe is.. Jover with 6 points!

Grover: Thank Pan!

Juniper: Yay!

Host: And that means that sadly Jeyna is gone.

Reyna: Thank you! Come Jason we have important business to attend to.

Jason: Yes, dear.

Host: Bye, bye Reyna darling. You will not be missed!

Reyna: Neither will you.

**AN: Okay so that's it. Yes it's short, but sorry there wasn't much to tell. Keep reviewing and voting. If there is a sufficient amount of votes I will put up the next chapter today. If not, then tomorrow. Please and Thank you! ****Also, please keep in mind that your votes determined the outcome of this and all of the other elimination chapters and the words of my host do not represent my views.**


	9. Day 8

**AN: Okie so I think this story is going to end soon. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and/or voting it means a lot to me.**

Host: Hello and welcome to day 8 of The Dating Game. Today Percy, Leo, Nico, and Grover will tell us their significant others favorite thing to do in their free-time. We always start with Percy so today we're going to switch it up and start with Grover.

Grover: (gulps) Oh uh me? No that's ok. Percy can go first. Go ahead, Percy.

Percy: I can't G-man. The scary host told you to go.

Host: Mr. Underwood if you can't answer I will have to mark you wrong.

Juniper: Grover? You don't know what my favorite thing to do is?

Grover: Of course I do sweetie it's um uh…

Annabeth: Breathe Grover. Just calm down and try your best to answer.

Grover: It's uh it's treeing

Thalia: Treeing? Is that even a thing?

Leo: Sure it is. Yea I've heard of it. It's when you… tree.

Piper: When you tree?

Percy: Yea when you tree.

Nico: That's not a thing.

Leo: (through gritted teeth) Nico.

Nico: Oh u treeing? That's what you said? Yea I tree all the time.

Grover: It's not a thing! I don't know okay?! I don't know what my girlfriends favorite thing to do is. I'm a horrible person. Juniper I'm so sorry.

Juniper: It's okay, Grover.

Grover: No it's not!

Juniper: Sure it is.

Host: Awkward…okay uh Leo you go.

Leo: Umm wait I think we should give them a moment…

Host: Don't tell me that you don't know either.

Leo: Of course I do!

Host: Then pray do tell.

Leo: Ok fine I have no idea.

Piper: You don't?

Leo: Don't be sad. Uh um… Grover doesn't know either.

Grover: (crying) Thanks a lot!

Leo: Well I bet Nico doesn't know either

Nico: (through gritted teeth) Shut. Up. Leo.

Host: Please tell me you know, Nico.

Nico: Oh Uh yea I do.

Host: We're waiting.

Nico: (whispering) Annabeth what is it?

Thalia: Unbelievable

Host: AHH! FOR TH LOVE OF THE GODS PERCY PLEASE TELL ME YOU KNOW

Percy: Of course I do. Annabeth loves sketching architecture designs. Well that and kissing me.

Annabeth: (hugging Percy) Oh thank the gods. I was afraid you wouldn't know either.

Percy: C'mon Wise Girl. What would be the chance of that? I know you.

Host: (Tearing up) Awww

Piper/Thalia/ Juniper: Why can't you be more like him?!

Leo/Nico/Grover: Uh…

Host: And that's our show everybody! Tune in tomorrow because I for one can't wait to see how the girls will retaliate.

**AN: Sorry if anyone disliked the stupidity of the guys in their favorite couples, but I'm Percabeth all the way and I had to do it. So review or vote. Please and thank you!**


	10. Day 9

**AN: Hello. Okay so all I want to say before I post this chapter is that **_**I **_**did NOT determine who got out the last chapter, and those of you who said things like "I hate you" or sent me curse words that was not polite. For the record Liper, Jover, and Jeyna were tied at 5 and after the second vote there were absolutely no votes for Jeyna, so please if you're going to get mad at least vote first. Also, I would like to stress that this is JUST A STORY. You're life isn't going to end because your favorite couple is out. With that said here is the next chapter.**

Host: Hello and welcome to The Dating Game day 9. I see that some people were very sad that Jason and Reyna had to go, so I do suggest those of you VOTE rather than send in negative comments. With that said today the girls will answer the question of their significant others favorite thing to do in their free time. Juniper after you.

Juniper: Grover likes to play his reed pipes.

Grover: Yea that's right I do and again so sorry.

Juniper: It's really okay.

Host: Okay Piper, before Grover cries again.

Piper: He likes to crack jokes.

Leo: Yea, yea I do.

Piper: See? I actually know what _you_ like to do.

Leo: I said I was sorry.

Piper: Yea, yea, yea talk to the hand Leo.

Leo: UGH!

Host: Well this is moving much faster than the boys answer, thank you ladies. Thalia you're turn.

Thalia: Nico likes to train and fight his skeleton army.

Nico: I thought we weren't going to tell them that!

Thalia: It's the truth. At least I _know _the truth.

Host: Okay then, no fighting. Annabeth go.

Annabeth: Percy likes to ride Blackjack, swordfight, and kiss underwater.

Host: Which is his favorite?

Annabeth: (blushing) Kissing underwater.

Host: And that's our show everybody! Please vote to save your favorite couples from elimination.

**AN: Ok so votes are nice, reviews or constructive criticism are nice, but mean comments not so nice. Review or vote. Please and thank you.**


	11. Day 10

**AN: Okay so this an elimination show. Please remember that you people voted and determined the outcome NOT me. Also, since we have less people the chapters are getting shorter, so sorry.**

Host: Wowee! We are fast nearing the finale. So, without further ado the fist couple safe is… Percabeth with 22 points!

Percy: Yea! We're on the top every single time.

Annabeth: Percy, it's not nice to brag.

Thalia: Yes Percy, bragging is considered rude.

Host: And the next couple safe is Thalico with 16 points.

Thalia: Woo yea! Take that Jover and Liper!

Percy: Hypocrite…

Thalia: What did you just call me?

Percy: Oh I'm sorry is this word to big for your vocabulary?

Thalia: You better watch it, Kelp Head.

Percy: Bring it, Pinecone Face.

Host: Okay! To avoid further conflict, let's get on with the show. I have here in my head the name of the last contestant moving on to the semi-finals.

Piper: Please, please.

Leo: We can't lose, right?

Juniper: We could still win.

Host: And the final couple safe is Liper with 8 points. I'm sorry Jover you only have 4 points.

Leo: YES!

Piper: Oh phew. I was worried. I'm sorry Juniper.

Juniper: I'm not. I really didn't like all this competition.

Grover: Yea, me neither. Good luck Perce.

Percy: Thanks, G-man.

Host: Well that's our show. Tune in next time!

**AN: Okay just a quick note for the question they are asked in the next show, they receive no points but you guys can still vote. So review or vote, maybe? Please and thank you.**


	12. Day 11

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been busy, anyway here's day 11.**

Host: Well I don't know about you three, but I'm counting down the days until we have to part.

Annabeth: Um… there are six of us not three.

Host: Yes, yes, but I think of each of you couples as one.

Leo: Right because that's not weird at all.

Host: Good I'm glad that you guys agree with me.

Thalia: Does anyone else think our host is mental?

Nico: I do!

Percy: I second that.

Leo: Yup.

Piper: That's not really nice, guys.

Host: Anyway, today the boys will tell us one word to describe themselves and one word to describe their significant others. There are no points for this round. Anyway, Nico take it away.

Nico: Right… um… I'm- uh -well can't someone else go first? So I can get an example?

Host: Well since I'm in such a good mood today… Leo- go!

Leo: (Through gritted teeth) Thank you for that, Nico.

Nico: Sorry.

Host: Leo- go!

Leo: I don't want to.

Host: Oh my god! Percy show these idiots how it's done

Percy: Annabeth is Brilliant. I am…nice?

Host: Thank you, Percy. Ok. Leo go!

Leo: I'm funny. Piper is uh um er… attractive.

Piper: Gee thanks.

Leo: I said you were attractive!

Piper: Is that all I am? Attractive?

Host: Okay, settle down children, Nico- go!

Nico: I uh um and she 'cause you know so yea

Host: I have no idea what you just said. Did anyone understand that?

Leo: Yes I believe he said um uh er and eh.

Piper: You said enough for today, Leo.

Leo: I said you were attractive!

Nico: Not. Helping. Leo.

Thalia: It's okay Nico I get it just answer from your heart

Nico: Oh I got it! Thalia is understanding and I'm…I lost it again.

Annabeth: What's the first word that pops into your head.

Nico: Um… dark?

Host: Very heartfelt, boys. I do hope the girls do better. Anyway, tune in next time. Bye!

**AN: sorry if that sucked, but I have minor writers block anyway review or vote. Please and thank you!**


	13. Day 12

**AN: Hello. Okay four chapters left. This is the girls answer chapter again there are no points, but you can still vote before the elimination which with any luck I hope to have up sometime today. After that we just have the final question which was donated by Cupcake Girl282 and then we will start at 0 points, you guys have a week to vote and then I announce the winner.**

Host: Hello and welcome to day 12! Today the girls will tell us one word to describe themselves and their significant others, but first, let me just say, when I think of all you amazing couples here today… well I get a little teary-eyed and I just need you to know that-

Thalia: Can we just start the show?

Host: -and I just need you all to know that you are all winners in my eyes- except for the losers.

Leo: Thanks for the self esteem booster, man.

Piper: Shh!

Host: Why don't we start with… Annabeth.

Annabeth: Well I believe that I'm wise and Percy is heroic… and brave and modest- but mostly heroic.

Percy: Aww, thanks, Wise Girl.

Host: All righty then. Thalia go!

Thalia: Glad to (she stands).

Nico: Thalia sit.

Thalia: Fine, well I'm a good fighter and Nico is sweet at times grumpy at others.

Host: Thalia dear… that wasn't exactly one word to describe each of you.

Thalia: So?

Host: So umm… the question required two one word answers.

Thalia: So?

Host: Uh… never mind. Piper darling it's your turn.

Piper: I think I'm uh… brave? Yea I'm kind of brave-ish and Leo's funny. He always makes me laugh- except when he acts stupid.

Host: Okay and that's our show everybody. Don't forget to vote for your favorite couple and also vote on the prize that you want the winner to win.

**AN: Ok so please vote for your favorite couple and what prize you would like them to receive. Yes the prize is imaginary but if it's a vacation or something, I might write a chapter in which they go on it. Also, please vote and/ or review. Please and thank you.**


	14. Day 13

**AN: Hello! To any of you readers who like a little bit of comedy please read my other stories ****On a Plane, ****Get Me Out of This Car,****and On a Boat. ****They are all parodies of each other and they are meant to be just a little bit of humor so give them a shot please. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THE RESULTS THAT WILL BE DISPLAYED HERE ARE BASED ON **_**YOUR **_**VOTING SO PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET WITH ME IF YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE WAS VOTED OUT. Also, the host is meant to be mean. He is not meant to portray me, mostly because I'm not a he, and also because I'm not mean (at least I don't think I am), I don't hate Reyna or Thalia of anyone else that I had my host insult, and again I'm not a he. So now, after the longest author's note I've ever written (I think) here is the elimination chapter.**

Host: Hello and welcome to the Dating Game! Before we find out who's eliminated I'd like to mention something _The Dating Game Fight for the Win _is a mini competition within this show and after whoever wins and gets their prize this little thing will happen.

Percy: I don't get it I thought we were done.

Host: Well yes, we will be done with the original Dating Game, but to really find out once and for all who the best couple is, the shows producer, who shall remain nameless, believes that another very popular couple that couldn't be with us today must also be tested.

Annabeth: So you're saying that the winner isn't really the winner?

Host: Well after whoever wins gets their prize someone else is coming to compete for the title of the best of the best.

Thalia: Who exactly is coming?

Host: TRATIE!

Nico: Ugh! Can't we just pick a winner from the three we have and let it be over?!

Host: We are! This is just… a very small bump in the road to total domination of the couple world, so without further ado, the first couple safe is… Percabeth with 31 points.

Percy: Ha-ha! Take hat Pinecone Face!

Annabeth: Percy!

Thalia: Really, Kelp Head? You can't think of anything more clever to say?

Host: And now… the other couple safe is…Thalico with 23 points. Liperhas11pointsandisout.

Piper: Huh?

Host: Liper has 11 points and is out

Piper: Well this has been fun. Ready to go Leo?

Leo: I can't believe it…

Piper: Leo-

Leo: We made it to the top three!

Host: And that is our show everybody!

**AN: Okay so sorry for the switch up last chapter, but I realized that Tratie was a very popular couple after my first chapter was already published, so I am going to put a mini final vote at the end and then announce the final winner. Vote and review. Please and thank you.**


	15. Day 14

**AN: Hello. So is it just me or is this story seriously needing to end soon? I have a ton of other story ideas and I'm personally getting bored of this never ending one. Alrighty so this is the final question, and in the next chapter I'm going to announce the winner and their prize. Please vote on whether you want their vacation to be Greece or Hawaii. **

Host: Hello one and all! Today our two remaining couples Thalico and Percabeth are going to tell us about their anniversaries. So, without further ado, let's begin. Thalico please start.

Thalia: Ok um… for our anniversary we went and played paint ball which was super fun mostly because I won.

Nico: You cheated! You turned up the pressure of your gun, and you could've _killed _me.

Thalia: Oh please, I didn't turn it up _that _much.

Nico: You turned it up all the way!

Thalia: Yea, I did, but you can't tell me that it wasn't extremely fun.

Nico: That it was.

Host: Ehem!

Thalia: Oh yea, right, so then we went and got cheese burgers which was delicious and that's pretty much it.

Nico: Thalia! (then switching to a whisper) We want to win. You have to make it sound more romantic, and stuff.

Thalia: Oh yes and uh the cheeseburger place was… right under the stars.

Nico: Which really bring out your eyes uh _honey._

Thalia: Don't call me that!

Nico: Yes ma'am.

Host: Ok then um Percabeth take it away!

Percy: Well, we rented this movie called The Lightning Thief, and it was really weird because it was kind or like when me and Annabeth were twelve- except most of the facts were wrong and basically we just stayed in, watched the movie, had some popcorn, and made dinner ourselves.

Annabeth: And Percy almost burned his mother's house down.

Percy: That was not my fault!

Annabeth: Whatever you say Seaweed Brain, and by the way it's Annabeth and I not me and Annabeth.

Host: And that's our show everybody. Please vote for either Percabeth or Thalico. Also, please vote on whether the prize should be a vacation to Greece or Hawaii because those are the two suggestions I received and I don't know which to pick. Thank you. Tune in next time for the results!

**AN: Vote and/or review. Please and thank you!**


	16. Thank You

**AN: Hello. So, I'm not going to put up the next chapter of **_**The Dating Game **_**until I feel that a fair amount of people have voted to make it fair. Besides, right now we have a tie. Having said that, I feel it is about time that I thank everyone who has reviewed my stories to here goes:**

_**To those who have accounts thank you:**_

**LunaMishell**

**annabethandpercy4ever**

**Jamy1235**

**Hahayin52**

**pineconeface666**

**saharathedesert**

**theloveleyDauntless**

**Cupcake girl282 (special thanks to you. You're so sweet : )**

**19DaughterofAthena99**

**PERCABETH-FOREVER-1212**

**Percabeth4ever25**

**Lukercy555**

**PercabethLover0818**

**LIPERFAN101**

**Divya. Daughter of Athena**

** .Hades.3161**

**Abnormally-Blonde**

**lolcats**

**CaptainSeaWater**

**Lunette Tala**

**Poseidon and Nike**

**Percabeth'sOwlette**

**whats-it-2-u**

**DragonCrusader (even if your review wasn't particularly nice of helpful ; )**

**My-Username-Sucks14 (which is a username I quite like actually)**

**Lilythewolf23**

**Leyna4eva**

**percabeth fan extrordinare**

**Daizels**

**lostloveinharmoy**

**Planetgirl**

**Stephenlongboard**

**Musical Dream**

**TeenStarkid**

**Daughter of Oceanus**

_**To the reviewer that typed in a name, but have no account thank you:**_

**April**

**Eva3131**

**Iylla**

**lol**

**Percabethforever**

**Undecided**

**percabeth lover**

**Random demigod**

**emberflames7**

**whatupmypeeps**

**LeoPiper**

**Angela**

**Goss boss**

**LiperPeo**

**C K ;) **

**anonymous**

**Demigod 13**

**Annabeth Chase**

**Jamie**

**bookqueen12 (you're really nice)**

**This is my name**

**So, thank you and thank you again to everyone who read and reviewed my story. If you like my writing style check out my other stories. I have some comedies and some Traties and a songfic. The winner will be announced… soon. Please don't stop voting and thank you again ;)**


	17. Last Day

**AN: Hello to everyone who read, enjoyed, and continued reading **_**The Dating Game, **_**so first of all I have a bunch of apologies to get to and then we can start this chapter will be in 3 parts 1) the final results show 2) the prize 3) **_**The Dating Game Fight for the Win**_** mini-vote-thing I'm doing. Before I get to any of that though I'd just like to apologize for several things 1) for not updating for so long. (I won't even try to make excuses so… sorry) 2) I went back and read my story today and I realized it's a bit choppy and inconsistent (****AN: I've been editing so it's probably not quite so inconsistent now)****. Some things that I said would happen didn't and I took forever to update so I would just like to apologize for that and thank everyone who bore with it. This is the last chapter of **_**The Dating Game. **_**Also, to those of you who read **_**Hypothetically Speaking **_**and read about my new story **_**The life of Tratie **_**I am so sorry that it isn't up yet. I want it to be better than this story and better than my one-shots and, well, that takes time, but I will post the first chapter as soon as I can. Now that I've babbled for forever and a day without further ado… the last chapter of **_**The Dating Game.**_

Host: Hello and welcome to the final episode of The Dating Game! We've got quite a show planned for you guys and to top it off we're bringing back all the couples who were voted off starting with… Frazel!

Frank: Hi everybody! It's so good to-

Host: I wasn't done yet Frankie Pie!

Frank: See, Hazel? I told you he was a jerk.

Hazel: Shhh Frank!

Host: (sniffles) Nobody likes me. (Begins to sob)

Hazel: No, no that's not true. I'm sure lots of people like you.

Host: I can't do the show. I want to go home!

Thalia: (Pokes her head out from behind curtain) You have to do the show I have to win!

(Host runs off sobbing)

Hazel: Way to go, Frank.

Leo: Never to fear Host Leo is here!

*applause*

Leo: So now let's get this show on the road. Jeyna, Jover, Liper- well actually just Piper- get out here! Okay good, good single file, take a seat- no Beauty Queen I'm not taking this over the top.

Reyna: The old Host said we just have to come out here and say who we think will win. Jason and I want Thalia to win.

Leo: You mean Thalico?

Reyna: No just Thalia.

Leo: Okaay. Well Piper and I are on team Percabeth.

Frank: Us too.

Hazel: You have to love his grammar huh?

Juniper: I really can't decide.

Grover: Percabeth!

Leo: Great without further ado the winner is-

Piper: Leo um Thalia, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth are still in the waiting room…

Leo: Get out here! Go, go, go! Hurry it up!

Percy: We're here.

Leo: Okay so the winner- will be announced after the break.

Everyone: Leo!

Leo: Okay sheesh. Que dramatic pause… Percaeth with 21 points. Thalico had 19 points. Greece had 11 points. Hawaii had 5 points. Hallalujah and all of that.

*applause*

Piper: Way to make it special Leo

Leo: (Just winks)

Thalia: Congratulations Annabeth!

Nico: Yea and you to Percy.

One month later

Percy stepped of the airplane and grinned.

"Well, Wise Girl, we're in Greece. Where to first?" he asked. Annabeth, who stepped off the plane after him, responded happily "I've got a schedule." Percy groaned but allowed her to lead him into the tiny little airport towards the baggage claim. She was chattering about a bunch of historical landmarks and Percy wasn't really paying attention until she said "And by the way, you did good on the plane. You only screamed out four times."

"It was the turbul-ants!" Percy protested.

"It's turbulence Seaweed Brain. You never learn do you?" She said with a grin.

So, Percy spent the next week being dragged around Athens by Annabeth, but he didn't complain, not once, because he was having the time of his life with his favorite person.

The Dating Game: Fight for the Win

Percabeth vs. Tratie (two of the most popular ships)

**Well, this wasn't my favorite chapter and it wasn't my favorite story, but I'm not too disappointed and I promise my future writing will be much better. This story was pretty much dialogue and my other one shots had no story line, but I've got idea for the future. Three things before I go 1) I'm sorry if you weren't satisfied with the trip to Greece description, but I personally liked it better that way 2) I just want to say that you guys voted and I had nothing to do with the outcome and 3) thank you all for the support. So, for the last time on this story: vote and review, please and thank you.**


	18. Chapter 18

Leo: Hello! Host Leo here with the absolute final installment of The Dating Game. In this show I'm going to announce the winner of The Dating Game: Fight for the Win. Who will it be? Percabeth? Tratie? You'll have to wait and see. But before we get to the good stuff, we have the lovely Hazel here to explain some major secretes that have been leaked recently.

Hazel: Thank you, Leo. Yes it is quite a scandal and I'm here to release all of the details. It turns out that some of the couples featured in this show were fake.

*silence*

Leo: Yes try to contain your shock.

Frank: (yelling from his seat off to the side) Don't worry, everybody. Me and Hazel are doing great!

Annabeth: It's Hazel and I actually.

Hazel: Anyway these couples were staged at the beginning of the show in an effort to raise ratings!

*silence*

Leo: Why don't you all take a moment to digest that news?

Hazel: Ok, so-uh- Leo and Piper are not- nor have they ever- been a real thing.

Leo: Thank you, Hazel, for stressing the fact that we were _never _a couple.

Hazel: Sorry. That was a special request from Jason, who by the way is actually involved with Piper at this time.

*silence*

Jason: (from his seat off to the side) Really? Nothing?

Hazel: The news of Piper and Jason also means that Jason and Reyna were not a real couple. Neither were Nico and Thalia.

Thalia: (from her seat off to the side) That's right! I am still a Huntress! Just in case you were wondering.

Nico: We weren't.

Thalia: Shut up, _honey._

Hazel: So as of now we still have Percabeth, Jover, and-

Frank: FRAZEL!

Hazel: I was getting to that. Reyna and Nico are currently single. As is Leo, but between you and me I think he's smitten with someone.

Leo: I-uh-I…

Reyna: I have not heard the term smitten since my time with Circe.

Hazel: Oh, people don't say that anymore? Ok well I guess I'm now at my next point.

Percy: (from his seat off to the side) Exactly how many points are left?

Annabeth: Percy, shush!

Percy: I was just asking- ow! You don't have to hit me, Wise Girl.

Hazel: Anyway! The producer of this show has decided to possibly create a new show which will be entitled The Dating Game 2.0

Leo: I may be the host!

Hazel: Or he may be a contest. All depending on how things work out with this mystery girl. And that brings me to my final point.

Percy: See, Annabeth? All she had to do was say two points left and then we win. Easy peasy.

Annabeth: Katie and Travis could still win.

Percy: Where are they anyway?

Hazel: As I was saying-

Leo: Their still at camp

Hazel: EHEM! Ok thank you. So, the producer has decided that the new show will not air until after October 7th which is when some big event is supposed to be occurring. Not quite sure what it is, but hey I don't call the shots around here, I just deliver the news to protect the identity of our producer.

Leo: And the winner is…

Hazel: Not done yet!

Leo: Okay sheesh.

Hazel: As of now the couples that will be competing in The Dating Game 2.0 will be: Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, Claris, Jover, and possibly Leo and whichever girl he has his eye on. But again, all of this depends very heavily on an event that is occurring on October 7th. Feel free to send in any comments or suggestions you have regarding the current couple line-up or the way the next show will be run. Thank you, on behalf of our producer. And now we will go back to Leo who's is anxious to announce the winner of The Dating Game: Fight for the Win.

Leo: Yes! Okay so… Percabeth and Tratie. Who will win? Percabeth? Tratie? Neither? That's right folks I said neither, because this new show means that the competition is beginning all over again so we won't have a clear cut winner on the best official couple until then. Who knows? Maybe I'll win.

Frank: (cough) Not likely.

Hazel: Frank!

Frank: Am I wrong?

Leo: Thank you, Frankenstein.

Frank: Hey!

Leo: As I was saying. The real results will not be posted until the end of The Dating Game 2.0 which will not air until after a special event on October 7th. You were however promised a winner and so without further ado… the person who currently holds the title of best couple is… Percabeth. Big shocker there, huh?

Percy: See, Annabeth? I told you we would win.

Annabeth: That you did, Seaweed Brain.

Leo: If you were unhappy with this result, make sure you vote next time. Goodnight everybody!

**AN: If you haven't figured it out by now the big, big event on October 7****th**** is the release of The Blood of Olympus! I'm so excited! Now the producer of this show, aka me, is kind of indecisive, so this new story all depends on how I feel after the release of The Blood of Olympus. I'm pretty much posting this because I got a lot of couples wrong in this story (a couple of which that I knew I was doing wrong) and it makes me kind of sad, so I want to fix it up in a new story. Also, if you guys want I can have one of the other single book characters host the show. I would make it Leo, but I'm really hoping that the whole Calypso thing works out because they are so cute together. Tell me what you think. Thank you.**

**-Tata**


End file.
